


The Silver Clam - Waiter

by graces101



Series: Stiles' Jobs [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asshole Derek, BUT NO CHEATING INVOLVED!, Cheating Derek, Derek Has Feelings, Intended - Freeform, M/M, Misunderstandings, Stiles Jobs, Waiter Stiles Stilinski, assumed but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101
Summary: The guy also had a smug grin on his face but his eyes were different, they were hungry and Stiles slightly shuddered with pleasure just from the look in the guy's eyes.“I'll have the prawns to start, spaghetti Carbonara for my main and you for dessert!"ORStiles works as a waiter to earn money for jeep repairs. A hot stranger with gorgeous green eyes hits on Stiles, RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIS DATE!That jerk!





	The Silver Clam - Waiter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I couldn't think of a better title, if you think if something better please tell me.  
> I got the name of the restaurant from a website, but I can't remember which website but props to them.  
> This has some content of a sexual nature, but only when Stiles is imagining.
> 
> Al mistakes or mine, I tried to edit as much as I could, please mention if there are many mistakes, thanks
> 
> Enjoy :)

Waiter

 

It started with his jeep. Stiles was a poor college student with loans up to his eyeballs, barely surviving on the money from being a tutor. That was until Roscoe (his jeep) decided to break down suddenly and in no way could Stiles get the money to fix him. His dad has always had a soft spot for Stiles’ jeep, (his wife’s former jeep) and used to pay for the repairs when Stiles was in high school. If Stiles asked, he's sure that his dad would still pay for the repairs but he doesn't want to put that burden on his father's shoulders, especially since he’s still paying off both Stiles’ and his mother's medical bills and will probably be paying them until he dies.

 

No; if Stiles wanted to get the jeep up and running again, he would have to get a job.

 

That is how Stiles ended up here, working part-time at the "The Silver Clam" as a waiter.

 

Stiles didn't mind working at the restaurant, he’s a people person. The only down side is his boss. Not his manager, Stiles loves Lydia, she’s firm but fair, sympathetic but doesn't put up with any bullshit. Stiles hates the owner Harris. He criticises everything Stiles does and is always there to point out his mistakes, no matter how trivial. 

 

Tuesdays were always slow in the restaurant. Slow days were always boring and Stiles never got a lot of tips either. That was until a couple arrived and was placed in his section. The woman was probably in her early thirties, with long black hair and looks that could bring any guy to his knees. Stiles was 100% gay and is tempted to bow to her every whim. However she is nothing compared to the guy with her. He was freaking gorgeous, with black spiky hair, gorgeous green eyes, muscles to die for and a jaw that would not only get Stiles on his knees but present his ass to him on the table. He’s like an ancient marble statue, oh yes, this guy is going to be in Stiles’ fantasies for a long time!

 

“Stiles!!”

 

Stiles was shaken out of his dirty fantasies by a voice that would make anyone jump out of a sexy mood. 

 

“Stiles, get back to work! There's people in your section” Harris spit. Did Stiles also mention that Harris spits when he talks to him? All the time and he knows it's not a condition because it doesn't happen when he talks to the other employees.

 

Stiles took a second to collect himself before scurrying off towards the couple.

 

Stiles looked at the couple and was trapped by the guy's amazing eyes - you could write a million sonnets about those eyes.

 

He gulped nervously: “May I take yo…your order?” 

 

The woman had a smug grin. “I’ll take the vegetable soup for starters, spaghetti Carbonara for my main and a bottle of champagne for dessert since he’s paying, although you can bring that out with my starter.” she innocently fluttered her eye lashes, knowing full well there's nothing innocent about her.

 

Stiles didn't know how but he felt like he’d been violated by her looks and her tone of voice. He kind of wants to run to the bathroom and hide in the stall until she leaves.

 

The guy also had a smug grin on his face but his eyes were different, they were hungry and Stiles slightly shuddered with pleasure just from the look in the guy's eyes.

 

“Ill have the prawns to start, spaghetti Carbonara for my main and you for dessert!" 

 

God! Even his voice was hot. Stiles could imagine him whispering dirty things into his ear as he fucks him.

 

Only then does Stiles realize what the guy just said. That jerk! Hitting on him in front of his girlfriend.

 

Stiles isn't an angel by far, but if there’s one that he isn't and one that he despises is a cheater.

 

His girlfriend didn't even react, she’s probably used to it, the poor girl. 

 

“I’m not on the menu." he says with annoyance clearly in his voice before turning his back and walking away.

 

Stiles did his job; he waited on them but remained hostile to the jerk. He didn't try anything else. He must have gotten the message. Over time Stiles went to the table. He looked a but withdrawn and sometimes even a bit embarrassed. Maybe Stiles got through to him, maybe he’ll finally pay attention to his girlfriend and stop flirting with other people.

 

A week later, Stiles had forgotten about the jerk with gorgeous eyes. That was until he showed up that night at the same time as last week. Except he wasn't with the long, black-haired goddess; he was with a blonde woman wearing a very revealing outfit.

 

“Derek, this place is so charming!"

 

Before Stiles got the chance to walk to the table, the guy (or Derek as the woman called him) made his way over to Stiles.

 

“Hi.” Derek’s voice was small and soft. 

 

“Hi.” Stiles said confused. 

 

“I’m uh … I’m sorry about you know…” Derek’s hand stroked his neck nervously “Last week, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or imply that you were like a piece of meat or something, or wanted to be hit on or not wanted to be hit on. Oh, God... please stop me!" Derek babbled. 

 

Stiles let out a little laugh. “Apology accepted."

 

Derek beamed. “Thanks, I'm Derek.” Stiles shook the hand Derek provided. “Stiles."

 

Derek beamed once more. “Nice to meet you, Stiles." Derek cast his eyes to the ground and a red blush appeared on his cheeks. 

 

Stiles thought Derek was pretty adorable; very different from the person he met last week. Well, Stiles spoke too soon.

 

“I know you only just accepted my apology but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get some coffee sometime, or dinner, or whatever you want." The blush became brighter but that just made Stiles more angry than he already was.

 

“I can’t believe you!” Stiles walked to the kitchen, completely ignoring his name being called after him.

 

The freaking cheek!

 

He apologised for being an asshole and flirting with him in front of his girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend now, becomes adorable and then asks him our with his date just 5 tables over! All in the space of 2 minutes!

 

Stiles pulled himself together, he still had tables to wait after all!

 

——

 

Stiles served Derek and the blonde with the same hostility as last week. Although while serving them their main course, Stiles noticed the woman from last week was now sat at the table.

 

She ordered the same as last week before dragging the blonde to the restroom.

 

Stiles didn't mean to listen in, but the staff room and the ladies room are so very close together, that Stiles didn't have a choice but to listen.

 

“…devastated, what did that waiter do to him?”

 

One of them sighed “I don't know, but you know how much Derek was crushing on that hot waiter or as he put it ‘Laura did you see his eyes, and did you hear his laugh, its the best sound I've ever heard’” Laura (I'm guessing) imitated.

 

Stiles’ stomach flipped after realising Derek had a crush on him but is mostly confused on why he would tell his girlfriend or ex-girlfriend and said ex-girlfriend telling his date.

 

“I'm his sister and your his best friend, meaning whatever happens, we need to be there for him”

 

Stiles stomach twisted, Sister? Best friend? Stiles has some serious apologising to do.

 

——-

 

Derek is sitting at the table, alone, playing with a restaurants napkin, he does indeed look devastated.

 

Stiles approached nervously ready to explain “I though she was your girlfriend!” He blurted out

 

Derek’s gave Stiles a confused look

 

“The black haired girl, I though she was your girlfriend and the blonde haired girl was your date …I though you were flirting with me and asked me out with the girls right there I though it was an asshole move, that's why I was so hostile to you. I’m really sorry for thinking that because I kind of like you and think your hot and adorable at the same time and still have dirty fantasies about you… Shit that's not what I meant, I mean it's exactly what I meant but I didn't mean to say it in that context and I overheard the girls saying you had a crush on me and if that's really true then you would stop me before I make an even bigger ass of myself …”

 

“Stiles”

 

Stiles froze and stopped babbling

 

Derek looked fairly amused at his apology/babble/explanation

 

“I get it, I was really hurt when you were acting that way, you could have just rejected me and go back to normal but you didn't and now I know why. I can honestly say that I have never or will ever cheat on someone and I also have dirty fantasies about you”

 

Stiles paused before grinning “So … how about that date? And maybe after we can replay some of best fantasies together”

 

Derek’s grin turned hungry before smashing his lips against Stiles

 

Stiles is probably getting fired for these actions but right now he could hardly give a damn.

**Author's Note:**

> There may be another chapter which will take this story from a T rating to an E rating, where Stiles gets to act out his Derek  
> fantasies ;) but no promises.
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave kudos if you like it.


End file.
